El poder del convencimiento
by powerdark
Summary: Un enemigo del pasado ha vuelto, y gracias a eso han ocurrido varios asesinatos en la familia Utonio. ¿que pasara ahora? las chicas estarán seguras. ¿en quien deben confiar? Los nervios están a flor de piel y la casa donde antes había sonrisas, ahora solo abra sombras y muchas manchas de sangre...
1. miradas tristes

Brick miro aquella casa grande, a decir verdad parecía una mansión, pero le restó importancia y soltó un suspiro cansado. Era de noche y hacia frio, además hace menos de media hora estaba tranquilo en su cama durmiendo, pero ese era su trabajo después de todo, tenía que hacerlo no importaba la hora. Cruzo la cinta amarilla, mientras con el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar como un policía se le acercaba.

-no puedes cruzar la cinta chico- le advirtió con cierta severidad, Brick lo miro de pies a cabeza como si fuera algo insignificante para el -regresa-

Brick no dijo nada, solo miro seriamente al policía, "sin duda es un novato" pensó mientras una sonrisa ladina surcaba su rostro.

-lo esperábamos _detective-_ el novato se volvió para poder ver a su jefe detrás suyo y quedar sin palabras al escuchar aquello –nadie ha infectado el lugar-

-bien- dijo Brick tratando de no reírse del novato –así será más fácil- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo empedrado hasta la puerta principal de la casa. -¿hay alguien adentro?- pregunto antes de abrir la puerta de caoba con la figura de un árbol tallado.

Brick giro la perilla entrando junto con el jefe de policía y el novato, solamente ellos tres. Por dentro la casa era bastante normal.

Nada. Pensó Brick, ninguna cosa fuera de su lugar, recorrieron la casa con cuidado, no había nada en la planta baja, Brick subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, que tenía la puerta entreabierta, por dentro estaba destrozado, los muebles caídos y el espejo del tocador roto con sangre.

El oficial se acercó al igual que el novato, el cual iba a entrar de no ser porque Brick se lo impidió, retrocedieron

-parece que aquí no hay nadie- dijo el jefe mirando todo. Brick avanzo despacio hasta que un olor repugnante lo invadió, al pasar por una de las puertas, la abrió y entro seguido de ambos policías que se cubrieron la boca al entrar, incluso el novato quiso vomitar.

Brick lo hubiera hecho, pero no tenía nada en el estómago, más que el café que tomo para despertar de camino a ese lugar, soltó un suspiro mientras se acercaba.

La imagen era repugnante, un hombre en el suelo a un lado de la pared, tenía marcas en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos, todo su pecho y abdomen tenia múltiples líneas, tan profundas que no había más que oscuridad si las mirabas, tenía una mueca de terror en el rostro, y no tenía ojos.

-dios santo- exclamo el jefe apartando la mirada de todo aquello.

-¿Quién hizo la llamada?- pregunto Brick mientras examinaba el resto de la habitación, era un cuarto pintado de rosa con corazones rosas pintados por todas partes. El cuarto de una chica.

-llamaron a emergencias tres veces los vecinos, diciendo que había mucho escándalo en la casa, luego llego otra llamada de una mujer llorando, dio la misma dirección pero no termino de hablar puesto que se cortó la llamada-

-¿una mujer?- murmuro Brick revisando debajo de la cama, se levantó y miro al hombre –lo torturaron antes- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose en cuchillas mientras miraba más de cerca las marcas de su cuello, encontrando justo lo que buscaba. Una cortada en la yugular.

-llamare al equipo de reconocimiento- dijo el jefe mientras hablaba por la radio, mientras salía de la habitación

-no creo que eso sea necesario- lo interrumpió Brick abriendo la puerta del armario.

-O por Dios- exclamo el jefe.

Dentro había una chica pelirroja sentada en el suelo en posición fetal mientras miraba hacia abajo con sus curiosos ojos rosas, con el cabello enmarañado, su piel era blanca y como la porcelana, solamente traía puesto un camisón de seda rosa, pero muy transparente, tanto que Brick pudo ver su ropa interior blanca, ella trataba de ocultar su rostro mientras sollozaba llena de terror.

Brick se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente para que nadie más la viera así, ella retrocedió todo lo que el armario le permitió

-tranquila- pidió mientras con mucha delicadeza la ayudaba a levantarse, cuando lo hizo, su camisón quedo justo debajo de su muslo –soy de la policía, te voy a sacar de aquí, ya estas a salvo- Brick le abrocho el abrigo y la saco de la habitación pegándola a su pecho para no tener que ver al hombre muerto.

.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- Dijo Blossom mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿ya habían recibido amenaza?- pregunto un policía del otro lado de la mesa de interrogación, Blossom asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro y se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello llena de frustración.

-mi padre era un científico muy exitoso y con mucho dinero, un día mi madre fue secuestrada, pidieron el rescate y luego la mataron, mi padre se negó a darles el dinero después de eso, ellos juraron que se vengarían-

¿su padre nunca pidió protección?- Blossom negó con la cabeza

-a menudo nos trataban de intimidar con llamadas telefónicas, no se imagina cuantas veces cambiamos de teléfono, pero, no pensaba que hubiera necesidad de protección, aunque yo sí, siendo honesta nunca me gusto estar en esta posición, sintiendo que alguien siempre te está siguiendo de la escuela a tu casa, con miedo a salir de noche de la casa de una amiga-

-¿crees que fueron los mismos que secuestraron a tu madre? hace algunos años-

-no- contesto Blossom mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos -los encerraron hace unos años, un día estaban siguiéndome y llame a la policía, mi padre levanto cargos además de los que yo levante, están encerrados, sin libertad condicional, pensé que estaríamos a salvo durante los próximos 20 años… pero parece que nos equivocamos-

-pobre chica- dijo el jefe mirando atreves del cristal especial, Brick estaba a su lado.

-este interrogatorio no está llevando a ningún lado- dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba -yo me encargo- dijo Brick al policía, el cual salió de la sala dejándolos "solos" - ¿sabes quién soy?-

-oficial Brick- dijo Blossom, su voz sonaba casi feliz de verlo y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso, después de todo siempre que salvaba a alguien siempre lo veían de esa manera.

-de echo soy un detective, pero eso da igual- corrigió Brick, la chica bajo la cabeza un poco preocupada de haberlo ofendido. -¿Blossom como estas?- pregunto el detective mirándola, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por las lágrimas, además de tener ojeras, era un desastre, pero, para Brick… se veía bastante frágil, indefensa e incluso linda.

-mi padre murió- murmuro irónicamente -¿tu como estarías?- pregunto seria

Brick se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, Blossom pudo ver que su mirada se ensombrecía al parecer estar pensando la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bueno…- dijo rascándose la cabeza, en ese momento deseo tener su gorra, pero la había olvidado en casa cuando la llevo para darle un cambio limpio de ropa a Blossom para poder llevarla hay –en mi caso no conocí a mi padre, abandono a nuestra madre cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada por tercera vez, cuando mi hermanito nació mi madre enfermo gravemente, así paso durante 5 años, luego ella murió, nuestro tío nos adoptó y vivimos con el hasta los 18 años- Blossom se cubrió la boca al escuchar aquella historia tan triste –cuando cumplí 17 años me entere que él había sido asesinado-

-debiste sentirte horrible-

-la verdad es que no me importo, tenía a un nuevo padre ahora, el cual si me amaba- Brick miro con atención a Blossom quien miraba triste la mesa –pero ese no es tu caso- aseguro

-por supuesto que no- dijo Blossom mirándolo como si con su comentario la hubiera ofendido –mi padre jamas nos abandonaría, siempre estuvo con nosotros, siempre nos cuidó a mí y a mis…-

Blossom se cubrió la boca dándose cuenta de algo indispensable, Brick comenzó a analizar su expresión, cada cosa en su rostro, parecía nerviosa. La chica se levantó de golpe, incluso su silla cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Brick. No término la frase cuando la pelirroja corrió a la puerta e intento salir, pero él la detuvo tomándola con fuerza, pero aun así tratando de no lastimara –Blossom- la nombro, logrando separarla de la puerta.

La chica por su parte estaba pataleando intentando zafarse del agarre de Brick

-tengo que salir- grito Blossom llena de desesperación –mis hermanas están solas, están en peligro, tengo que ir con ellas- su voz estaba llena de miedo pero aun así seguía pataleando –suéltame-

Brick miro el vidrio seriamente –búsquenlas- ordeno firmemente, sabiendo que los oficiales que estaban tras el vidrio no tardarían en moverse, o más les valía si no el mismo conseguiría quien las buscara por sus propios medios.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando finalmente pudo calmarla, ahora ella estaba recostando su cabeza en la mesa de metal mientras su cabello le cubría parte del rostro aun así la angustia que debía estar sintiendo. Y era verdad, sus nervios estaban parcialmente destrozados, Brick no necesitaba ser un detective para darse cuenta.

Sus ojos rosas estaban ausentes, mientras hilos naranjas de su cabello caían en cascada por la mesa, y terminaban colgados en el aire al borde de la mesa. Brick estaba del otro lado de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, se veía tan frágil que quería tocarla, acariciar su cabello, hacerla sonreír, cualquier cosa, para que ya no mostrara esa cara, pero se abstuvo de eso con todas las fuerzas de voluntad que tenía.

En cambio volteo la vista a la ventana donde se podía ver la calle, una patrulla se detuvo frente a la estación de policías, de ella salieron tres chicas ayudadas por dos policías.

-¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto Brick acercándose a Blossom, la chica se incorporó pesadamente pero no contesto, solo lo miro suplicante de que la dejara ir –no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo acercándose a ella y le seco los restos de lagrimas

-tengo miedo- dijo entre sollozos –no creo poder volver a casa-

-Blossom- la nombro de nuevo -¿había alguien más en la casa, además te ti y el profesor?- Blossom se quedó en silencio un minuto

-solamente Bell- contesto después de eso sombría mientras se incorporaba completamente en su silla sin mirar a Brick

-cuando llegue de la biblioteca papa estaba en la cocina y Bell castigada en su habitación, la llamamos a comer varias veces pero dijo que no tenía hambre, así que papa y yo cenamos juntos, luego fui a mi habitación, de repente escuche unos golpes abajo, me pregunte que estaba pasando... no voy a mentir me asuste al escuchar gritos, en cuanto iba a abrir la puerta para saber que pasaba, mi padre entro, tomo mi brazo y me metió al armario- Contaba tratando de no explotar en llanto nuevamente

Brick soltó un suspiro realmente se le dificultaba mucho no poder hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿y que paso después de eso?- pregunto Brick mirándola suplicante, la chica comenzó a sentir que los ojos le ardían de tantas lagrimas que había derramado aquel día, pero aun así parecía que sus lagrimas no tendrían fin al igual que esa horrible noche que estaba pasando

-después de eso... la puerta se abrió de golpe y escuche...- se le dificultaba tanto decirlo que intento tragar saliva una vez para poder hacerlo, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que no pudo hacer mas que soltar un horrible chillido, Brick consiguió que le dieran un poco de agua unos minutos después -escuche los gritos de mi padre...- finalizo -y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por el, llame a la policía pero ya era tarde, mi padre estaba muerto y yo no me atrevía a salir de aquel lugar

Al escuchar aquello Brick tubo que cubrirse la boca, froto su cuello para sentir menor tensión. Maldición ¿porque tenia que verse tan frágil y pequeña? acaso no podía simplemente ser fría, seria o al menos fea, para que no quisiera consolarla. No. El destino quería que el sufriera teniendo delante suyo una pobre chica, dulce, tierna y adorable que necesitaba consuelo. Y el no podía dárselo porque si llegaba a hacerlo, seria removido del caso y no podría ayudar a aquella dulce pequeña que necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera.

Un celular sonó y Brick reviso sus bolsillos dándose cuenta que tenia un mensaje de el Jefe de policías, lo abrió y leyó tres veces solo para asegurarse

"se que eso de apoyarlos moralmente no es lo tuyo hijo, pero la chica necesita consuelo, también se que no es tu obligación, pero necesito que le des palabras de aliento a la pobre... los dejaremos solos"

Sin duda Dios podía ser muy misericordioso, si se le hacían suficientes ruegos.

Brick tomo a la chica por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos, la chica dejo de llorar para verlo, Brick seco sus lagrimas

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien- le dijo Brick tan serio que Blossom sabia que era enserio lo que decía, podía sentirlo -prometo que te voy a proteger, y a toda tu familia, yo mismo me encargare de cuidarte-

-gracias- dijo Blossom mientras abrazaba a Brick con fuerza, el se sintió raro por un segundo pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, por dentro podría estar serio pero por dentro una sonrisa cálida y llena de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro

-Blossom...- la nombro nuevamente, la chica lo miro un poco mas calmada -¿sabes quien le hizo eso a tu padre?- Blossom negó con la cabeza

-pero escuche a alguien...- murmuro

-¿puedes decírmelo? estas a salvo, nada te pasara si nos dices quien es, lo prometo-

-Escuche a...- murmuro seria, en ese momento tres chicas entraron rápidamente a la sala asustando a ambos

-Blossom- gritaron todas las chicas corriendo hasta su hermana


	2. voces que susurran odio

-Blossom- grito una chica rubia de ojos azules corriendo hacia ella, la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en las rodillas de su hermana mayor.

-¿estás bien? Pregunto una chica castaña de extraños ojos morados -¿Qué les dijiste? Pregunto un tanto nerviosa, Blossom miro a Brick por una fracción de segundo y luego vio a la chica -¿les dijiste quien lo hizo?- pregunto acercándose un poco más. Blossom pareció nerviosa ante aquellas reacciones de su hermana -¿lo hiciste?- insistió tomándola por los hombros y mirándola justo a los ojos.

Blossom no dijo nada, pero volvió su vista nuevamente a Brick e hizo una pequeña y muy bien disimulada señal hacia Bunny que a pesar de estar tan cerca, la chica no se dio cuenta.

-contéstame Blossom- grito la chica desesperada e histérica, Brick se acercó a ella un tanto serio, parecía que Bunny quería lanzarse contra Blossom, así que decidió acercarse un tanto tranquilo, por no decir serio, separando a ambas hermanas. Bunny retrocedió al ver que el detective se acercara como si estuvieran robándole su posesión más valiosa, con toda la finta de enterrarle una bala en el cráneo

-¿todo está bien?- pregunto Brick un tanto desconcertado, analizando por completo a Bunny.

La chica miro a su hermana unos minutos como si la acusara de algo y luego tuvo que contestar –si…- murmuro aun sin despegar la vista de su hermana –todo está perfecto- contesto, pero luego lo recapacito –a decir verdad no, nada está bien, mi padre fue abruptamente asesinado ¿Qué tan bien estarías tú?- le contesto altanera sorprendiendo a sus demás hermanas.

Bunny era de las hermanas más tranquilas, era por eso que se llevaba bien con Bubbles y mal con Buttercup, pero al ver lo que ocurría, cualquiera se comportaría de esa manera, Brick soltó un suspiro. Otra vez, la misma pregunta, esta vez no se molestaría en contestar su vida a una chica que no había le estaba agradando.

-Bunny- grito Blossom reprendiendo a su hermana –el solo intenta ser amable-

La castaña miro a su hermana llena de ira, luego a Brick y soltó un chillido, decidió salir de ahí antes de que ella también terminara muerta de coraje. Las tres hermanas restantes soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿mi hermana está bien?- hablo por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación una chica de cabello oscuro, sus ojos verdes parecían dos destellos entre molestia y tristeza. Aun en ese momento a Brick le sorprendida de a pesar de todo lo que les estaba sucediendo a todas ellas, era la única calmada.

Le recordó un poco a su hermano Butch, podía ser un inmaduro, pero sabía cuándo debía guardar la calma.

.si…- contesto Brick –físicamente- aclaro –no le paso nada… por suerte- murmuro eso ultimo por lo bajo, Buttercup y Bubbles abstuvieron de echarse a reír, ya que habían escuchado eso al igual que Blossom, quien tenía un tono muy notorio de rubor en sus mejillas. Bubbles iba a reír por un segundo, pero no pudo cuando alguien justo en ese momento irrumpió en la sala con una cara un tanto alarmada. Era el mismísimo jefe de policías.

-encontraron otro cuerpo en el parque- dijo el jefe –según su identificación es Bell Utonio-

El Jefe había cometido, sin saber, el peor error que pudo en ese caso, no se había dado cuenta de que todas las hijas estaban hay. Las chicas, en cuanto escucharon eso se quedaron en silencio, un silencio de ultratumba, por solo unos momentos. Brick miro a Blossom quien miraba al suelo aturdida.

La pelirroja levanto la cabeza poco a poco hasta que sus ojos rosas se encontraron con los de Brick, que reflejaban la tristeza que ella sentía y la preocupación que él estaba sintiendo por ella, Brick sabía que ella iba a llorar, así que se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y con miedo.

Cuando llego la hora de reconocer el cuerpo de su hermana en la morgue, le avisaron a Bunny sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y las cuatro entraron, un hombre viejo se acercó y las llevo hasta una camilla de acero, sobre ella estaba el cuerpo de una chica de cabello y piel blanca, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y sangre negra a causa de estar tanto tiempo a la intemperie.

Bubbles salió corriendo de ese lugar llena de horror, su hermana estaba irreconocible. Las otras tres se quedaron siendo el cuerpo de su hermana menor

-ella es Bell- reconoció Bunny con ojos oscuros –vamos a casa hermanas- pidió absteniéndose de llorar

-les daremos escolta a todas, para que estén seguras- dijo Brick serio mirando a Blossom, ella sonrió sin ganas

-gracias- agradeció mirando el suelo –aunque… creo que es un poco tarde para eso-

Murmuro, solo Brick pudo escucharla, pero en cuanto lo hizo volteo a verla con asombro, Blossom fue hasta la salida sin mirar atrás al igual que sus hermanas, dejando a Brick solo con la chica de cabello blanco.

Cuando llegaron a casa Bubbles estaba mirando una fotografía de Bell en la sala abrazando sus rodillas.

-saben- dijo mirando a sus hermanos –es extraño- dijo Bubbles seria, sus hermanas la miraron sospechosamente, pero esperaron a que continuara –Bell… ella tenía un collar, el que le regale en navidad, lo traía esta mañana- Blossom y Bunny se miraron un rato -prometió que jamás se lo quitaría-

-yo no lo recuerdo- Dijo Buttercup entrando a la cocina, aun así dejo la puerta abierta para estar al tanto de la conversación y al mismo tiempo hacerles saber a las demás

-estoy muy segura- insistió Bubbles –en la morgue ella no lo traía, además Bell no tenía pecas en su cara, cuidaba mucho su cara-

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no era ella? Bubbles esto es ridículo- dijo Blossom, comenzando a cansarse de esa conversación, su hermana y su padre habían muerto, una conversación como aquella no era muy agradable. Su hermana le insistió con la mirada –Bubbles, no comiences con esas cosas, además fuiste la primera en irte de la morgue- le reprocho.

-pero pude darme cuenta- dijo levantándose de golpe del sofá y mirando a su hermana mayor de frente –ella no era Bell, estoy segura- contesto

-Bubbles- dijo Bunny en un tono quedo, sus hermanas la miraron –Bell murió, debemos aceptarlo- dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas, se acercó a Bubbles y le acaricio sus coletas rubias, como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba calmarla cuando era niña, desde luego ahora eran mucho más grandes de lo que eran cuando pequeñas.

Bubbles aparto su cabello de la mano de Bunny con un tirón de su cabeza, el movimiento fue tan rápido que incluso Bunny sintió una bofetada de parte del mechón de cabello

-chicas, ella está viva- contesto –lo sé- afirmo y tomo la fotografía y la metió en su bolso – ¿Por qué no pueden hacerme caso por una vez?-

-suficiente Bubbles- grito Blossom mientras derramaba lagrimas –no actúes como una bebe, acepta lo que nos está ocurriendo-

-no, voy a hacerlo porque no es verdad- grito nuevamente y tomo su bolso –y si ustedes no me creen, iré con alguien que si lo haga-

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Bunny mirando cómo se ponía su abrigo azul

-iré a hablar con el policía Brick, el resolverá esto-

-Bubbles- dijeron las tres, pero la chica ya se había ido dejando detrás de ella en fuerte sonido de una puerta al azotarse

La rubia caminaba por las calles de la cuidad con paso decidido, sin darse cuenta de que una figura negra la seguía, Bubbles no se dio cuenta de eso, sino hasta unas cuantas cuadras más, demasiado tarde para volver a casa, se puso un poco nerviosa, así que comenzó a caminar más rápido, al igual que su perseguidor, de un momento para otro ambos se encontraban corriendo.

-déjame en paz- grito tratando de correr más rápido, pero ella nunca había sido demasiado atlética a diferencia del perseguidor que corría sin problemas y parecía no estar cansado en lo más mínimo, mientras a ella comenzaba a faltarle la respiración.

En un momento la tomo por la blusa y en un ágil movimiento le tapó la boca evitando que gritara, la arrastro hasta un callejón, aunque Bubbles trataba de patearlo era inútil, por más que luchara era evidente que su perseguidor era más fuerte que ella. La tomo por el cuello y la levanto comenzando a estrangularla.

Bubbles podía mirar hacia arriba, las paredes en las que se encontraban eran muy estrechas y se elevaban casi hasta que no se podía ver el cielo estrellado, pero ella podía verlo con lágrimas en los ojos. No debió salir de casa, fue su error. Sintió que se desvanecía.

El homicida la lanzo contra una pared, aunque estaba semiinconsciente pudo sentir toda la fuerza del golpe, violentamente, sintió que caería de cara, hubiera deseado eso, por contrario cayo con las rodillas al suelo, después de eso, mucho dolor se acumuló en las partes de su cuerpo, se acostó en el suelo e intento moverse, al saber que el hombre no se había detenido, lanzo un grito pidiendo ayuda.

Sin embargo, nadie la iba a escuchar, casi nadie transitaba por la calle a esas horas y mucho menos se acercaría a un callejón oscuro, trato de levantarse, pero sus rodillas temblaron más violentamente que nunca en su vida, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por el choque…

El asesino la pateo y pisoteo un par de veces en la cabeza. Bubbles se levantó pero cayo nuevamente enseguida y comenzó a arrastrase, para su mala suerte, había vidrios rotos por todas partes, así que varios se incrustaron en sus brazos y piernas dolorosamente.

El homicida soltó un suspiro de ver el empeño de la chica, se acercó a ella y espero a que estuviera a unos metros de llegar a la calle, para luego tomarla de sus rubios cabellos sin piedad y la arrastro aún más adentro del callejón.

-no- grito Bubbles llorando desesperada –déjame, por favor- gritaba una y otra vez suplicante.

Bubbles intento tomar su bolso, lo abrió y marco el primer número que pudo, el asesino se dio cuenta y la tomo de la cabeza azotándola contra la pared y luego un par de puñetazos en la cara, provocando que soltara el celular.

La chica estaba aturdida, pero para su mala suerte aun consiente. A todos lados que veía de su cuerpo brotaba sangre por los cristales, y sentía como de su cabeza brotaba aún más.

El asesino la tomo nuevamente del cuello y la levanto, los pies de Bubbles no tocaban el suelo, mientras con la otra mano sacaba un cuchillo manchado de sangre en la punta. Bubbles vio su propio reflejo en la superficie metálica, se sintió destruida. Pidió ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba y se comenzaba a quedar sin aire, sintió un dolor agonizante en el estómago.

Bajo un poco la mirada y pudo ver como el cuchillo estaba dentro de ella, el asesino lo saco y volvió a repetir la acción frenéticamente, cuando termino soltó al cuerpo de Bubbles sin vida.

Luego miro el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea Blossom estaba escuchando todo. Lo tomo y puso un aparato extraño en la bocina

-Bubbles- gritaba asustada

- ¿Estas hay?- pregunto el asesino quitándose la capucha negra dejando ver sus ojos verde obviamente la voz se distorsionaba el aparato. Blossom soltó un alarido al escuchar que el asesino hablara con ella -ya está hecho, nena- dijo en tono de burla –y no la volverás a ver- dio sonriente

Mientras salía del callejón guardo el cuchillo y la chamarra negra en una mochila que nadie había notado, cuando le dijo eso finalizo la llamada. Tomo la mochila y echo un vistazo atrás, sonriendo con su trabajo salió del callejón.

Estaba una chica de ojos blancos y una bufanda roja de Blossom en el rostro la esperaba impaciente.

-te tardaste- se quejó la chica -¿ya está todo?- se limitó a preguntar

-no era necesario que vinieras- le reprocho Buttercup mirando a su hermana menor molesta

-debía asegurarme de que no lo echaras a perder. Dijo burlona

-supongo que ya hiciste tu parte- pregunto la morena molesta. Bell sonrió

-todo esta listo ¿la siguiente es Bunny no es cierto?- Buttercup comenzaba a revisar su celular ignorando a la chica, pero asintió –después Blossom- murmuro feliz para sí misma –y seremos libres, junto con mama…-

Buttercup rodo los ojos y le lanzo la mochila con una sonrisa irónica.

-debo volver, le diré a Blossom que….- sus ojos se volvieron lagrimosos, pero su sonrisa estaba bien formada –nuestra hermanita murió- ambas comenzaron a reírse sin control ante aquello. Buttercup se marchó a casa dejando a Bell sola con la mochila.


End file.
